Amor con sabor a tomate
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: España/Italia del Sur/España. Serie de one shots. 9. ¿Y cómo podría dormir, si sabía que su amado Lovino dormía a solo unas habitaciones de donde estaba el?
1. Compañía

**Título**: Compañía  
**Rating**: T/PG-13  
**Palabras**: 550+/-**  
Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)**  
Summary**: "¿Quién soy?" le dijo, acercándose por detrás y tapándole los ojos.**  
A/N**: No puedo decirles cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo con rapidez. A no ser que diga lo contrario, ningún drabble/fic está relacionado con otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio sonrió, viendo a Lovino a poco de llegar a Italia del Sur, sentado en el enorme patio tras su casa.

"¿Quién soy?" le dijo, acercándose por detrás y tapándole los ojos.

Lovino le pegó un codazo en el estómago.

El español se rió (a pesar de que le dolía un poco). "Ah, sabías que era yo…"

"No conozco a alguien mas lo suficientemente idiota para hacer algo así," Lovino dijo, volviendo a tirar piedras hacia ningún lugar en particular, como hacía antes que el español llegara.

España se sentó a su lado, mirando alrededor. "¿Eh? ¿Y tu hermano?" preguntó, extrañado de no verlo cerca.

Lovino se dio vuelta, enojado. "Se fue con _Alemania_," dijo "si lo buscabas, seguro aún lo puedes alcanzar." Haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano, se dio vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Ah? No, Lovi~" Antonio dijo, sonriendo, sin notar su enojo en lo más mínimo "no venía a verlo a el"

"¿Ah, sí?" mierda, ¿por qué se estaba poniendo colorado?

"Dije que vendría pronto a visitarte, ¿no?" abrazándolo, Antonio le dio un beso en la mejilla, frotando su mejilla contra la de el.

Lovino lo empujó. "¡Quita, idiota!" Ugh, ¿es que siempre lo iba a tratar como si fuera un niño?

España rió de nuevo. "Perdona, es la costumbre," le dijo sonriendo, "pero si ibas a estar solo, ¿por qué no me llamaste, Lovi? Debes estar muy solo cuando Ita se va…"

"Para nada, imbécil. Es bueno tener un poco de paz, de vez en cuando."

La sonrisa de Antonio se volvió triste cuando notó las manos de su Lovi blancas por apretarse tanto, y ese puchero tan pero tan lindo que hacía cuando negaba algo descaradamente. Dios, Lovino era tan reacio a admitir las cosas a veces…

"¿Está bien si me quedo?" dijo al fin "si te molesta que esté aquí…"

Lovino se dio vuelta, sonrojándose. "N-no hace falta," dijo, cruzando los brazos "¿ya estás aquí, verdad? Sería estúpido volverse ahora, ¿o no?"

"Sí, tienes razón," España sonrió, ya mas animado. Al menos tenía una excusa para hacerle compañía ahora "¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Lovi? Es un día precioso, ¿tienes ganas de dar un paseo?"

"Supongo," Lovino dijo, levantando los hombros y parándose.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse pensando en el idiota de su hermano y el idiota de las papas.

"Vamos, entonces~" España dijo, tomándolo de la mano y avanzando con paso decidido.

Lovino iba a decirle que no lo tocara, pero Antonio se dio vuelta en ese momento, sonriéndole como si tuviera lo que mas quería en el mundo, o algo así.

La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas, y, evadiendo su mirada, decidió que por ese día, iba a complacer al idiota.

La sonrisa del español cambió, y Lovino trató de hacer como si no notara que sus dedos se entrelazaban.

España tiró, haciendo que ambos estuvieran lado a lado, en lugar de llevar a Lovino detrás.

Lovino miró nervioso sus manos. Antonio le dio otra sonrisa, apretando su mano, y Lovino desvió su mirada con un "hmph," pero ni una vez trató de quitar su mano.

… excepto para pegarle una que otra vez, pero bueno… para la tercera vez que Lovino le había pegado por sus "comentarios idiotas" Antonio estaba que flotaba de felicidad.

Porque la mano de Lovino, sin falla, volvía contra la suya cada vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Las cosas que acabas haciendo porque una amiga te manipula diciendo que por qué tenés fics en inglés, pero no en la hermosa lengua que España te dio (diría algo de que el Español de Argentina es bonito, pero soy tsundere respecto a eso; digamos que mejor no opino, que con la misma intensidad lo amo e insulto).

En fin. Los amo. Los amo los amo _los amo_, puta madre, los amo. No me importa cuántos chistes sobre tener un complejo de Edipo por mi Madre Patria (o de Electra si hablamos de Antonio, ahaha) me tenga que comer, ni los chistes de mi masoquismo porque amo a Lovino. _Amor_, les digo –flota entre corazones–.

¡Reviews hacen que la gente escriba mas rápido~!


	2. Vampiros

**Título**: Vampiros**  
Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 860+/- (si el fic es más largo que la A/N, me fijé)  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: Luego del descubrimiento del esqueleto de una vampiro en Italia, Lovino está un poco paranoico…  
**A/N**: En Marzo, el esqueleto de una vampiro fue encontrado en Italia, con un ladrillo en su boca, aparentemente puesto ahí por la gente de los lugares donde atacaba para que no pudiera salir de "caza" nunca más. Alguien hizo un fanart parodiando esto con Lovino y España y… bueno. En realidad esto debería escribirlo en inglés para el kink meme, pero uh, ese será distinto, supongo. Al final habrá una nota más larga.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aunque España aún tenía el gusto a… _ladrillo_ en la boca, no podía evitar las ganas tremendas que tenía de reírse hasta llorar.

Lovino podía ser tan lindo cuando quería.

Mira que creer que el jugo de tomate que tenía en el mentón era _sangre_.

"¡Bueno, ya, idiota!" Lovino le dijo, alcanzándole un vaso con jugo de tomate para que se quitara el mal sabor y sentándose en el sillón a su lado "¡Todo el mundo está hablando de- _de eso_! ¡No me puedes culpar!" cruzando los brazos, Lovino le daba una mirada que debería estar junto a la misma explicación de 'si las miradas pudieran matar…'

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Antonio se aguantó las ganas de reírse. "Está bien, Lovi~" le dijo al fin, aún sonriendo como idiota, en opinión de Lovino "estas cosas pueden dar miedo, entiendo…" dijo, acariciándole la cabeza y en un tono que a Lovino no le gustó para nada

"¿Q-que?" preguntó al fin. Puta madre, ¿para que preguntaba? Ya estaba lo suficientemente mal con esto.

Antonio parpadeó. "Eh… ¿Jordá de Rocafesa…?"

Lovino se puso MUY pálido. _Oh Dio_, que nunca, nunca le tocara algo así.

"Igual, Lovi…" Antonio dijo, notando su cara pálida y tratando de cambiar el tema "¿no tienes otros vampiros ya?"

Lovino hizo un ruido de interrogación, francamente empezando a sentirse aterrorizado.

"Si~ los Volturi, ¿te acuerdas?" le dijo riendo, aunque algo preocupado por sobrevivir a otro ataque de fanatismo de sus señoritas (y señoras) cuando la película estuviera disponible… igual, todas las Naciones se preocupaban por eso, de seguro "Es más territorio de tu hermano, supongo, pero…"

El italiano lo miró por unos segundos, antes de bajar la cabeza y lanzar una serie de insultos que francamente, ni de Lovino se esperaba, incluso cuando lo poco que sabía de italiano, cortesía de el, eran en su mayoría insultos. Bueno, lo que fuera con tal de distraerlo.

"…tu figlio di putana…" Lovino seguía, ahora claramente refiriéndose a el, mirándolo con odio, y rojo como… bueno, como tomate.

La mente de Antonio se llenó de poco más que 'ah, que lindo se ve' y cosas así. Y de una idea que quizá iba a hacer que Lovino lo matara, pero era muy buena para dejarla pasar.

"Igual, Lovi… deberías tener cuidado…" Lovino paró de insultar y lo miró con cautela, como si se fuera a echar a correr en cualquier segundo "si yo fuera un vampiro…" los ojos de Lovino se abrieron cómicamente "seguro me gustaría ir tras alguien como…" hizo una pausa "_TÚ_" gritó, mientras le saltaba encima y enterraba la cabeza en su cuello.

Lovino dio un grito del que seguro se iba a avergonzar por el resto de su existencia.

Riendo, Antonio le mordió el cuello juguetonamente, feliz de tener una excusa de estar tan cerca de su Lovi.

Lovino se puso tenso cuando sintió los dientes clavándose suavemente en su piel. Se sentía raro, pero… _Dio Santo_, que _ése_ cabello en su cabeza prácticamente se le enrulaba

Débilmente, tratando de disimular, Lovino empujó a Antonio.

El español se dejó, pensando que era lo mejor, considerando que Lovino no le había pegado, aún. Suavemente, atrajo a Lovino contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Probablemente estaría furioso, pero al menos dejaría de pensar en cosas que le darían miedo.

"Idiota," Lovino le dijo en voz baja, aún tenso.

"¿Eh?"

"Jodido mentiroso," el italiano dijo, empujándolo de nuevo "seguro irías tras mi hermano, o algo así"

Antonio lo miró por un segundo. "Claro que no, Lovi… ¡Solo querría ir detrás de ti!"

Lovino levantó una ceja. (A España se le escapó totalmente el dejo de esperanza allí).

"Porque si se ve como tomate," dijo, sonando extremadamente feliz, mientras le ponía un dedo en su mejilla roja "¡quizá tenga sabor a tomate!"

Lovino lo _miró_. Y dos segundos después, le pegó un cabezazo en el estómago.

Cuando Antonio recuperó el aire, Lovino aún estaba rojo.

"Serás imbécil," le dijo, inflando los cachetes

España le miró, como estaba moviéndose incómodamente en el asiento, rojo hasta las orejas, evadiéndole la mirada. Con la eterna sonrisa en su rostro ensanchándose, se abrazó a Lovino de nuevo, empujándolo contra el sillón y dándole besitos en el cuello.

Lovino le empujó por unos momentos (sin tratar realmente), antes de "rendirse" y agarrar la camisa del español. "Idiota, jodido idiota," le dijo, mientras se arqueaba contra el sin poder evitarlo.

España le mordió de nuevo. "Si fueras tú," murmuró contra su piel, divertido y tan feliz cuando sintió las manos de Lovino agarrarlo "¡te comería todo!"

"Deja de decir idioteces así," una mordida más fuerte le quitó el aire "¡_ah_, mierda, España!"

Sentándose en las caderas de Lovino, Antonio tomó una de sus manos y mordió ligeramente su muñeca, besándola luego.

"¿No te gusta esto, Lovi?"

¿Este idiota tenía que verse como si estuviera divirtiéndose como nunca en su vida? No que la mirada tan cálida que le estaba dando se le escapara, pero… "Por supuesto que no." Mentiras. No que lo fuera a admitir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Antonio rió. Al menos el cuerpo de Lovino era honesto, pensó, cuando sintió el espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo al morderlo de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxx

**La prometida nota tl;dr**: "Dio," "Dio Santo" y "tu figlio di putana" probablemente son fáciles de traducir (aquí va la broma de que el Italiano y el Español son muy _cercanos_, _guiño-guiño_), pero son "Dios" "Dios santo" o "Mi Dios" e "hijo de puta".

Los Volturi, por si alguien no sabe, son la "realeza" vampírica en el _canon_ del Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.

"New Moon" tendrá partes filmadas en Italia, como era de esperarse. Y como Hetalia fue considerado el nuevo Twilight cuando se hizo famoso, e inevitablemente habrá crossovers ahora, me tomo la molestia de reírme de todo el drama que pasará pronto (eso, y el odio a Twilight y/o Hetalia por gente que francamente parece no tener nada mejor que hacer me trae los ovarios por el piso).

No menciono nada sobre vampiros reales (por lo que me refiero a gente que disfruta el gusto de la sangre sin pretender tener poderes sobrenaturales) porque desconozco si tienen organizaciones o convenciones, como sucede en los Estados Unidos, donde existe al menos una convención son multitudinaria y bastante conocida.

_Jordá de Rocafesa_ fue un joven español que pasó un tiempo en el extranjero tras alistarse en el ejército, regresando tras eso junto a su familia a su Barcelona natal. La alegría de sus padres se fue cuando notaron que su hijo se había vuelto tosco y huraño, rehuyendo de la luz del Sol, a tal punto que vivía escondido con su caballo. Al poco tiempo, ataques de inusitada violencia se dieron en los alrededores, y algunas personas reconocieron al joven Jordá (montado en un caballo que no dejaba huellas y rodeado de un extraño halo luminoso) como el responsable.

Preocupada, su familia buscó ayuda religiosa, lo que culminó en jinete y caballo desapareciendo en una cueva de la que nunca más salieron, y en la que jamás se encontró evidencia de sus cuerpos.

Me tomé la libertad de incluir solo a Jordá de Rocafesa (quien pasó a la historia como "el jinete vampiro") porque su lejanía histórica (siglo XVII) permite verlo solo como una leyenda, mientras que otros casos ligeramente mas recientes hubieran sido horribles para el rating y el sentimiento que me gusta en mis fics (fluff, venga). Incluir a alguien como Enriqueta Martí (tiene un artículo en wikipedia, si les da curiosidad) aquí hubiera sido horrible e imposible de tomar a la ligera.

Por más links sobre esto, a mi perfil (abajo, en "notas de los fics").

Amo a la _exquisita_ historia sobrenatural y las tierras mágicas que España tiene, si no se nota. Y admito sin vergüenza que Hetalia me hizo amar mi apellido español aún más.

¿Review?


	3. Relax

**Título**: Relax**  
Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 780+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: Lovino es un amante fogoso, eso Antonio lo sabe muy bien.

**A/N**: Hay días en los que me tengo que recordar que a) en esta página no se permite el contenido pornográfico b) no puedo escribir eso, al menos no en español. Ahem.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lovino es un amante fogoso, eso Antonio lo sabe muy bien.

Está en su personalidad, en su orgullo, en la forma en que no importa como lo hagan (venga, que no importa cual de los dos esté abajo, arriba, al costado, quién abra las piernas, mientras sea su novio quien esté con el), de una forma u otra, Lovino, por así decirlo, tiene las riendas; es la clase de persona que le rodea la cintura con las piernas y le dice que vaya más rápido, que lo tira en la cama y se le monta a horcajadas, volviéndole loco, siempre sin ceder hasta que el mismo no puede más, quien le promete devolverle el favor (por decirlo así) con gusto (y por Dios que le cumple cada vez, hasta que casi siente que la vida se le va), pero siempre a su ritmo.

A Antonio está lejos de molestarle, pero de vez en cuando, le gusta agasajarlo, tratar de que se deje llevar. Cuando eso pasa, le prepara un banquete para cenar (y es tan _lindo_ como aunque su Lovi se queja, raramente sobra algo), ordena el mejor vino que encuentra, y básicamente, lo mima hasta el hartazgo (eso último no es demasiado diferente a lo usual, pero Lovino en esos momentos _se deja_, y será el amor hablando, pero un privilegio así no se deja pasar tan fácilmente).

Es interesante ver sus reacciones, como se mueve nervioso en su silla mientras el vino (y sus toques y miradas cuando le sirve más o le llena la copa de nuevo) le colorea las mejillas, las miradas que le da; con suerte, Lovino le regala una de esas sonrisas tan raras que son el mundo para el.

Para cuando llegan a la cama, Lovino ya se ha "derretido" bastante, aunque no del todo. A Antonio se le pueden haber escapado bastantes cosas de Lovino en todos los años que han pasado, pero ha aprendido también, y ve la mirada insegura que tiene cuando se siente fuera de control.

Es hermoso verle relajar de a poco cuando le dice "shhh, déjame a mi," y le quita la ropa muy despacio, llenándolo de besos (le besa los pies, las piernas mientras lo desviste, pasando los labios lentamente por sus muslos, por sobre los bóxers que siempre quita al último, el cuello y el pecho cuando le quita la camisa, agradeciendo que tiene tan poca vergüenza de su cuerpo como su hermano), tocando cada parte de el, susurrándole cuánto lo quiere y que no hay nada en el _mundo_ más importante que el.

Verlo arquearse y buscar sus manos (_Lovino_ buscando su toque, se repite en la cabeza tratando de acordarse, de grabarse en la mente la sensación que tiene en el pecho), sentir sus labios moviéndose tan suavemente contra los suyos, murmurando su nombre o diciéndole que es un idiota en ese italiano tan bonito (y agitado, falto de aliento), todo hace que sea difícil hacerle el amor con calma, como quiere.

Algo en el abandono con el que Lovino se comporta así, relajado (como tira la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y suspirando sin pudor, sin tratar de aguantarlo o controlarse, sin disimular, con una sinceridad que en _centurias_ de conocerlo ha visto demasiado poco), lo pone como casi nada en el mundo.

Subiendo una mano por su brazo (lentamente, para acordarse de cada segundo) hasta llegar a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, amando cada vez que hace algo que a él le gusta y siente la mano de Lovino enlazándose mas fuerte contra la suya, como diciéndole que siga, que no pare…

Nada se compara a la sensación de estar con el, así.

Incluso levantarse a su lado es distinto. Lovino, apenas cubierto por una sábana, parece tan relajado, tan absolutamente suyo mientras prácticamente ocupa toda la cama, que se tarda (_tardan_) aún más de lo usual para levantarse.

Cuando desayunan, Lovino usualmente no le mira a los ojos, pero está sonrojado, y no está haciendo ninguna cara, ni exasperación, ni cansancio, ni enojo, ni nada como eso en sus gestos. Se le ve casi… tímido, incluso, y a España le cuesta horrores no comentar nada sobre eso, pero se desquita dándole besos cada vez que puede (besa su cuello o mejilla cuando pasa a su lado, sus manos cuando le alcanza algo, y si lo ve lo suficientemente distraído, besa sus labios, riendo cuando los ojos de Lovino se abren como platos por la sorpresa).

Sabe que Lovino va a saltarle en cualquier momento, pero está bien. Cada vez que Lovino esté estresado, o cada vez que sienta que tiene que hacerlo, estará ahí para quitarle todo de la mente.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: H-hace tanto que no escribo algo así, eh. ¿Review? Me inspiran, o cuando menos, me ponen feliz.


	4. Lentes

**Título**: Lentes  
**Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 950+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: ¿Por qué al idiota de su hermano le tenía que gustar tanto juntarse con pervertidos?  
**A/N**: Últimamente ando puramente de enfermera con mi vieja, así que no tengo tiempo de tipear mis ideas tanto como querría. Disculpen si por un tiempo me tardo por aquí, pero ahora simplemente no me pude aguantar, siendo que últimamente están teniendo tanto amor en el fandom, asdfghjkl;.

xxxxxxxxx

¿Por qué al idiota de su hermano le tenía que gustar tanto juntarse con pervertidos? El alemán era suficiente, ¿por qué también _Japón_, que era el peor de todos? ¡Y lo peor era que se lo estaba pegando a él!

Feliciano le había contado, demasiado contento, de cómo la gente de Japón tenía razón, y un par de lentes realmente hacían que una persona se viera mejor (¿como le decían? "meganekko" y "megane" o algo así).

Eso, de paso, explicaba porque se la había pasado suspirando más de lo acostumbrado en la última reunión y por qué se había puesto rojo cuando Alemania leía sus documentos. Ugh, las idioteces de Francia y su mierda sobre "l'amour" solo lo habían hecho peor.

Y para terminar, cuando iba a ver a España como le había prometido, lo encontraba, sí, leyendo unos documentos que su jefe le había dado. Encima lo tenía que esperar mientras terminaba, jodido idiota.

Puta madre, antes, en las poquísimas ocasiones en las que había visto sus lentes de leer, era poco más que una excusa para decirle que era un viejo.

Ahora, de repente se daba cuenta de lo verdes que eran sus ojos (ah, mierda, si no fuera que mientras venía, mas de una señorita le había llamado la atención, se estaría pegando contra la pared por sonar tan gay) y de que, realmente, esas veces en las que la mirada se le había ido hacia Antonio, quedándose en el, tenían mas significado del que les quería dar.

_Merda_, que sentía como _ése_ cabello en su cabeza se le enrulaba. Le daba miedo verse en algún vidrio, a ver si se le notaba demasiado (gracias al cielo Antonio era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de esas cosas).

Si para la cuarta vez que el español se había acomodado los lentes con un dedo (mierda, eso _no era sexy_, no lo era, _no lo era_), ya se había muerto por dentro, cuando se sacó los lentes y empezó a morder una de las patillas, mostrando la punta de la lengua, ya le daba miedo lo caliente que sentía la cara.

A esa altura, no había negación que valiera, estaba que le saltaba encima en _cualquier_ segundo.

"¡Ya está, Lovi~!" Antonio dijo de repente, soltando los papeles y dando una vuelta en la silla "¿adónde vamos?"

"Uh…" malditos lentes, el cerebro se le había derretido

"¿Lovi? Estás colorado, ¿te pasa algo?"

"No…" dijo, en un tono que decía totalmente lo contrario

España ladeó la cabeza, inspeccionándolo, y los lentes se movieron con el. Era una tortura. Una tortura bajo la que quería seguir por el resto del día si era posible, pero tortura al fin.

Realmente, ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que a veces los ojos de España brillaban?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

España se impulsó con las piernas, haciendo la silla rodar hasta donde el estaba. Mirándolo, se subió los lentes hasta la parte de arriba de su cabeza. La ola de decepción que le pasó por el cuerpo hizo que Lovino se quisiera matar. "¿En serio, Lovi? Sabes que me parece adorable que te veas como un tomatito," dijo, presionando un dedo contra su mejilla roja "pero si algo te molesta, ¡puedes decírmelo!"

"Nada… me molesta…" dijo, nervioso y evadiéndole la mirada. De costado, vio a España cruzarse de brazos y bajar la cabeza para pensar. Los lentes se movieron, y el idiota manoteó un poco, casi cayéndose de la silla un par de veces. Luego de unos momentos, levantó la cabeza de nuevo, con los lentes puestos nuevamente.

_Nnngh, mierdaaa_.

Antes que pudiera procesarlo (o censurarse), estaba en el regazo de Antonio, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos. España, con toda la familiaridad del mundo, le puso las manos en el culo, diciéndole "para que no te caigas~" todo sonrisas y con un guiño.

Eso _casi_ era suficiente para que se olvidara de los putos lentes, pero solo _casi_.

Antonio fue el primero que lo besó, rozando sus labios contra los suyos. Haciendo una cara, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, efectivamente sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera, usando su otra mano para agarrar sus lentes.

Lovino sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando vio que se los iba a sacar. De nuevo moviéndose sin pensar, le agarró la mano, horrorizado cuando sintió la mirada de España fijarse en la suya.

Antonio sonrió. "¿Oh~? Lovi, no sabía que esto te gustaba…"

Lovino farfulló algo, esta vez estirándose el para besarlo. En realidad solo quería callarlo, y luego gritarle que no era eso, pero España estaba siendo tan dócil que no pudo evitar poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ni pudo evitar acercarse más cuando las manos de España volvieron a su lugar, esta vez metiéndose en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón.

Para cuando ya le había quitado la camisa a Antonio y estaba tratando de quitarle la remera que tenía debajo, realmente toda la frustración que los lentes le habían traído lo iban a hacer explotar.

"Espera, Lovi… _ah_" España dijo, gimiendo cuando el movió sus caderas contra las de el para callarlo de una maldita vez "deja…" suspiró "yo la quito~ no queremos que los lentes se caigan, ¿no~?" dijo, apretándolo mas cerca y guiñándole un ojo

Y ese hijo de puta de Francia decía que _Antonio_ era el que tenía mal gusto. Si lo viera a el, a punto de derretirse por dentro por culpa del idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra…

"Entonces _apúrate_, mierda," le escupió en la cara

"Como digas, mi amor~" España rió

Ya se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso cuando lograra quitarle toda la ropa, Lovino juró.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Un brindis por Hetalia, digo yo, que cuando no te hace sentir más patriótica, te hace morir por dentro cuando una amiga bromea de que ella es irresistible para los otakus porque usa lentes.

Dicho eso, el corazón me da saltos imaginándome a Antonio siendo el completo (adorable) idiota que es jugando con una de esas sillas con ruedas. No soy la única, ¿verdad?

¡Los reviews harán que sacrifique horas de sueño para actualizar mas rápido~!


	5. Confesión

**Título**: Confesión  
**Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 1200+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Lovino le había plantado tremendo beso cuando estaba borracho, con un "te quiero, pedazo de imbécil descerebrado" murmurado antes de caer inconciente.  
**A/N**: ffff, no diría que ando _bloqueada_, porque cuando me viene una idea la escribo rápido, pero lo que no me vienen son ideas/situaciones. Discúlpenme por tardarme tanto. Al menos ahora tengo una idea para una secuelita de esto, así que…

Eso y, saben, el kink meme… y el hecho de que perdí unas cuantas amigas por desangramiento cuando tradujeron el cómic donde España se desviste hasta lo indecente… (¡Yo sigo más emocionada por la pic a color con los lentes!)

xxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Lovino le había plantado tremendo beso cuando estaba borracho, con un "te quiero, pedazo de imbécil descerebrado" murmurado antes de caer inconciente. Y unas cuantas semanas también desde que Lovino le había estado evadiendo como la plaga.

Por suerte, la última vez que había llamado a la casa, Ita estaba y había atendido el (su "eh, ¿hermano mayor? Uh, um, ¿Lovino dice que no está?" seguido por la sarta de insultos que se escucharon de fondo, portazo incluido, todavía lo hacían reír) y aún mejor, justo le había dicho que extrañaba a Ludwig, pero que no quería llamarlo porque Lovino no se llevaba bien con el, y tampoco quería que Lovino se fuera, así que le había dicho que si no quería estar allí, Lovino siempre era bienvenido en su casa.

No era una oferta totalmente desinteresada esta vez, aunque muchas veces había distraído a Lovino (gratamente, claro) para que su hermano pudiera arrastrar a Ludwig fuera, y luego había soportado el castigo (ya no tan gratamente) por su "traición", pero un "¡ve, ve, gracias, hermano mayor, y estoy seguro que el también estará feliz de verte, aunque no lo diga!" de Ita le quitó toda la culpa.

(Sin mencionar que, ¡Ita sonaba tan lindo cuando se ponía tan feliz!)

Considerando que habían hablado relativamente temprano, podía esperar a Lovino antes de la noche, pensó con una sonrisa, sentado con su espalda apoyada en un árbol desde el cual podía ver sus campos de tomate.

Lovino llevó maldiciendo en varios idiomas (y mucho, mucho mas pronto de lo que era posible sin romper unas cuantas reglas de tránsito) pero paró con terror en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

España pretendió no notarlo, pero dolía un poco ver esa expresión en su rostro. Tratando de sonreír como siempre, palmó el suelo a su lado, sonriendo mas sinceramente (lindo, lindo, _lindo_) cuando la cara de Lovino se puso de un rojo más oscuro que los tomates que había estado controlando hacía unos momentos.

Lovino se sentó con un "hmph," su irritación obviamente fingida, y se abrazó las piernas, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirando para el lado contrario.

_Eso_ si que había dolido.

¿Es que Lovino creía que lo iba a rechazar? Sin mencionar que cuando se trataba de estas cosas, el siempre era tan seguro… ¿cuántas veces lo había visto encarar a chicas preciosas sin que le temblara el pulso?

"Lovino," España dijo, agachándose para hablar cerca de su oído.

El aludido dio un salto, cerrando sus ojos muy fuerte y poniéndose escarlata.

"Lovino," España repitió, en un tono un poco mas triste.

El se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Cuando vio a Antonio estirar su mano para tocarle la cara, le pegó, haciendo que bajara su brazo. "¡Lo que sea que me vayas a decir, no le des vueltas!" gritó, todo el lenguaje de su cuerpo gritando que estaba listo para salir corriendo si tenía que hacerlo.

El español inspiró profundamente. "No tienes que ponerte así, Lovi," levantó una mano cuando vio a Lovino abrir la boca "espera," dijo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmar sus nervios. "Lovino. Lo que dijiste esa vez… quiero decir, estabas borracho, y…"

"¿_Me estás jodiendo_?" Lovino dijo, furioso "¿me estás _jodiendo_, _hijo de puta_…?"

España se sintió llenar de pánico. Conocía ese tono. Si no hacía algo, Lovino realmente no le iba a hablar por meses.

"Lovino," dijo por tercera vez, aprovechando que estaba distraído para ahora sí, tocar su cara y hacer que le prestara atención "mi Italia," dijo mientras movía su pulgar, acariciando su piel para tratar de calmarlo. Sintió la mano de Lovino agarrando su muñeca, aún temblando de rabia (pero en sus ojos pasaron tantas emociones que no estaba seguro si no era también algo más), y sintió mariposas en su estómago. Así que Lovino realmente lo había dicho en serio…

Lovino. _Su_ Lovino.

"Yo también..." dijo al fin, aguantándose una risita cuando vio la cara de Lovino, su boca abierta, sus ojos agrandándose, y vagamente registró el sonido de sus manos tocando el piso "¡yo también te quiero, Lovi!" dijo riendo y besándole las mejillas una y otra y otra vez, eufórico. "¡Ven!" exclamó, tirando de su brazo hasta que Lovino terminó en su regazo, cara a cara contra el.

Lovino puso las manos en sus hombros cuando Antonio lo tiró hacia el, fuera de balance por un segundo. "¡Idiota! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

"Estoy feliz, Lovi~" Antonio aún no paraba de reír entre las palabras.

Lovino se relajó, sentándose sobre el "¿q-quieres callarte?"

El español obedeció de repente cuando sintió el peso sobre el. Lovino lo miró, sonrojándose de nuevo, ahora muy conciente de cómo estaban sentados y de que las puntas de sus dedos se estaban tocando en la nuca de España.

"Mi amor," España dijo, saboreando las palabras, apoyando su frente en la de el, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa "perdóname, ¿por favor…?"

"C-cállate," ambos notaron el temblorcito recorriéndolo "y dame un beso"

Antonio cayó presa de un ataque de risitas de nuevo, pero cerró sus ojos, rozando su nariz contra la de el. Con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran. "He esperado tantas centurias a que me dijeras eso…"

"Hubieras dicho algo tu, idiota," Lovino respondió, también en voz muy baja.

"No te ofendas, Lovi, pero nunca has reaccionado muy bien cuando te decía que te quería, o cuando te abrazaba, o…"

Lovino le pegó. "¡E-eso es distinto! ¿Qué razones tenía yo para pensar que habías dejado de ser el mismo imbécil que nunca se daba cuenta de una mierda?"

El español hizo un puchero.

Lovino suspiró, exasperado, pero fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Admítelo, España, eres un idiota," dijo muy suavemente para ser (totalmente) un insulto.

"Mmm, quizá," respondió con una risita, enterrando su cara en el cuello del italiano.

Lovino tiró la cabeza para atrás unos centímetros. España pasó sus labios por su piel, suavemente, enlazando sus dedos en la parte de atrás de la cintura de su novio. "Siempre me ha gustado tanto tenerte cerca…"

"Pues no te acostumbres," dijo, contradiciéndose cuando volvió a acomodarse sobre Antonio "no pienso ser tu juguetito para apretar, ni nada por el estilo."

Antonio le dio un apretón. "_Tú_ necesitas una de esas cosas para quitar el estrés, Lovi," España dijo con obvio humor en su voz.

"Tu cuello me está empezando a parecer una opción excelente," Lovino farfulló.

"Tan lindo," Antonio murmuró "eres tan lindo, Lovino".

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Es que el abuelo dejó que te golpearan la cabeza cuando eras niño, joder?"

Antonio solo se rió más, apoyando el mentón en el hombro del italiano, abrazándolo fuerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que España notó que Lovino cabeceaba. "¿Siesta?" dijo sonriendo, acariciando su espalda.

"Nnngh," Lovino asintió, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban

"¿Quieres que volvamos a mi casa o aquí está bien? Puedo cargarte si quieres~"

"No, idiota… aquí," bostezó "está bien". Con dificultad, se bajó de Antonio, quien lo guió hasta que apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza cuando el italiano iba a protestar.

Lovino se acomodó cerca de Antonio, con su nariz pegada al estómago de él, prácticamente dormido ya.

"Duerme bien, Lovi," España susurró mientras se agachaba para besar sus cabellos, acomodándose el mismo contra el tronco, sonriendo hacia abajo. Riendo por dentro, pensó que podía quedarse viéndolo toda la tarde. Con un suspiro, cerró sus ojos, esperando a que el sueño lo llevara también.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ahora vuelvo a mi tercera distracción: recorrerme todo Pixiv buscando imágenes de España en su traje de torero.

Por cierto, por "el abuelo" se refieren obviamente a la cosa varonil y maravillosa que era el señor Imperio Romano.

¿Review?


	6. Aniversario

**Título**: Aniversario  
**Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 2000+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/España), menciones de Francia/Canadá/Francia (Francis/Matthew/Francis) e Inglaterra (Arthur).  
**Summary**: Antonio prepara una sorpresa para su aniversario con Lovino.  
**A/N**: Sorryyyyyyyyy. Este es mas largo para tratar de compensar todo el tiempo que me tardé.

Y necesitaba hacer algo que me jodiera la diabetes de lo cursi porque no puedo con mi alma desde que estoy haciendo luto por la Lazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya está bien, Antonio," Lovino dijo, tanteando a ciegas, tentado a quitarse el pañuelo que España le había puesto para taparle los ojos cuando le prometió una sorpresa "¡ya estuvo de idioteces!"

"Ya casi llegamos, Lovi~" España le contestó mientras caminaba detrás de el, apretando sus hombros y apoyando su mentón en su hombro por un segundo para besar su mejilla, riendo cuando Lovino trató de pegarle un codazo.

Como si no supiera a donde iban. Era justo como Antonio, ser tan _cursi_. Podía seguir el camino aún con sus ojos cerrados, incluso. Ese árbol era el lugar para encontrar a España si no estaba en su casa, y muchas veces lo había tenido que ir a buscar para recordarle de esta o aquella reunión (en serio, si no había que despertarlo, había que _buscarlo_, irresponsable de mierda, pensó con un suspiro).

España paró de repente, y el hizo lo mismo. "Es aquí~" España dijo en su oído, dándole cosquillas "déjame quitarte esto," dijo, removiendo el pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos.

"Por fin, idiota, ¿que–?" lo que fuera que iba a decir se perdió cuando vio el mantel rojo en el piso, los platos con pasta humeante y el balde con hielo y su vino favorito allí.

"¡Feliz aniversario, Lovi!" España exclamó, poniéndose frente a el, dándole una de esas sonrisas enceguecedoras.

Lovino parpadeó sin decir nada. España lo miró, preocupado.

"¿Lovino? ¿N-no te gusta? Juro que me esforcé mucho, se que seguro no serán tan rico como lo que tú preparas… pero mira, incluso preparé _taralli_ y otros de los postres que te gustan…"

La voz de España lo hizo reaccionar. "No es eso," dijo sonrojándose. En realidad, el había tenido la misma idea (ahora estaba dudando de decirle, no fuera a ser que Antonio empezara con alguna estupidez de que ahora pensaban igual, o alguna cosa sin sentido por el estilo, sin mencionar que ese era un pensamiento aterrador).

España suspiró, aliviado, y Lovino no sabía si sentirse bien porque España pensaba tanto en sus gustos o si tenía que gritarle que era un idiota. España lo salvó de contestarse eso, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo más cerca del mantel, sentándose y tirando para que se sentara a su lado.

Oh Dios, esa pasta olía como el cielo.

"¿Y, Lovi?"

Lovino agarró su plato y probó un poco. "Solías hacerla peor," dijo "pero se deja comer".

España tomó el cumplido de Lovino por lo que era, y sonrió. "No es sorpresa que tú la hagas mejor," España dijo entre bocados "cuando cocinas, hasta mi comida te queda deliciosa…"

Lovino tragó el bocado (particularmente grande, para hacerlo peor) de pasta que se había metido en la boca casi sin masticar. Rápidamente, lo bajó con un sorbo de vino, no queriendo atorarse.

"¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasó?"

"_Nada_, joder," Antonio abrió la boca y Lovino lo interrumpió "oye, um, Antonio… esta noche, ah… ¿quieres venir a mi casa?"

"¿Eh?" Antonio miró con curiosidad como Lovino se ponía como tomate.

"Digo, hace poco tuve que llenar las alacenas de nuevo porque el idiota de mi hermano sigue arrasando con todo, y-" Lovino notó con horror como la cara de Antonio se iluminaba "y-y," continuó mucho mas rápido que antes "y no es que quiera que vengas, _idiota_, pero el ahora se la pasa con el idiota de las papas y-"

"¡Claro que quiero, Lovi!" Antonio exclamó de repente, ignorando sus excusas mientras le saltaba encima y le abrazaba el cuello, dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla

"¡Fuera! ¡_Quita_!" Lovino dijo, sacudiéndoselo de encima.

Antonio obedeció, sentándose en su lugar de nuevo, sonriéndole.

El italiano volvió a su comida, tratando de no mirar a Antonio a la cara. Mierda, Antonio siempre tenía que hacer todo más problema de lo que era, pensó, mientras trataba de negarse a sí mismo que estaba tremendamente aliviado por haberlo podido invitar.

El silencio se hizo menos incómodo mientras terminaban la comida, ambos concentrados en disfrutarla. Lovino se sentía algo mas calmado, e incluso aceptó que Antonio le diera uno de los postres en su boca (cruzando los brazos y sonrojándose, eso sí). El idiota se estaba haciendo bueno en esto de cocinar su comida, también. En cierto modo, era mucho mejor, así podía esperar desayunos comestibles cuando se quedara en su casa.

"Eh, Lovi~ me alegra que te haya gustado," España dijo cuando terminaron, notando con un orgullo que no podía ocultar que no había sobrado nada.

"Si, si, lo que sea," contestó, ayudando a Antonio a recoger los platos y demás cosas, poniéndolos en unas bolsas que el español había traído.

España le regaló una sonrisa estúpida, rozando sus manos cuando podía, haciéndose el estúpido unas veces y guiñándole el ojo otras. Lovino lo dejó pasar unas cuantas veces, pero terminó pegándole una patada en la pierna luego de un rato, sintiéndose sonrojar.

Antonio caminó cojo hasta el árbol (pero aún sonriendo, y por el amor de Dios, eso sólo hacía que le quisiera pegar mas), colgando las bolsas en una rama alta para llevarlas luego. Cuando terminó de doblar el mantel, se tiró en el piso, apoyándose en el árbol y estirando los brazos. "¿No vienes?" preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el.

Lovino se sentó a su lado, ignorando la mirada decepcionada de Antonio.

"Vamos, _Loviiii_," España dijo, en un tono demasiado como el de un niño para que no le crispara los nervios "no seas _maloooo_".

Lovino bufó, parando la siguiente ronda de quejas de España moviéndose, poniendo las manos en sus hombros y sentándose en su regazo de nuevo, como aquella vez. "N-no pienses que esto se hará costumbre, es sólo que hoy-"

"¡Sí, Lovi, sí! ¡Lo que digas!" España exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza y cortando sus excusas. "Gracias."

"Mm, lo que sea, estúpido…"

"Sí, sí~" Antonio rió, apoyando su mentón en su hombro "solo por hoy, sí," dijo, quedándose en silencio, contento, por unos momentos. Lovino decidió no dignar su estupidez con una respuesta, escogiendo solo apoyarse en el.

Luego de unos minutos, Antonio habló, empezando a acariciar la espalda del italiano, pasando sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja "¿cómo será luego de esto? ¿Una vez cada mes hasta que cumplamos el año? ¿No me digas que luego me harás esperar a cada año para ser tan lindo conmigo? ¿O cada unas cuantas décadas?" bromeó, su tono contento, sin parar de acariciarlo.

"¿Q-qué te hace pensar que vamos a-?"

"Nn?" España preguntó, aparentemente distraído "¿Qué dijiste, Lovi?"

"Na… nada… idiota…" murmuró, escondiendo su cara roja de la mirada de España. Buscando distraerse, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Antonio, suspirando y arrastrándose un poco mas cerca. "… estúpido…" murmuró, bajando sus manos por el costado del español.

Antonio pensó en lo raros que eran esos gestos de parte de Lovino, y se relajó contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse sólo en el.

Con tremenda lentitud, Lovino siguió bajando, delineando el costado de España hasta llegar a su cintura, donde apoyó sus manos. Antonio se enderezó, haciendo que su camisa se levantara y un poco de su piel quedara expuesta. Las manos de Lovino lo rozaron sin querer, y el se inclinó un poco hacia delante por reflejo, apretando a Lovino.

"¿Antonio?" Lovino preguntó

"Está bien," España murmuró muy bajito, "está bien, Lovi" hubo una pausa en la que España suspiró, haciendo que el calor bajara por el cuerpo de Lovino desde su oreja al resto de él "sigue, ¿sí? Me gusta tanto cuando me tocas…" dijo, en ese tono tan distinto al usual, un tono cálido que hacía que a Lovino se le calentara todo el cuerpo

"Idiota," dijo levantando la camisa de Antonio mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro "¿has estado hablando con Francia o qué?" murmuró, tratando de que su tono no traicionara como se sentía.

"¿Eh?" España preguntó, distraído "sí, Lovi, ¿por qué?"

Lovino sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima. "¡CHIGIII!" gritó empujando a Antonio e impulsándose fuera de su regazo.

Antonio parpadeó, saliendo bruscamente del momento perfecto en el que estaba. "¿Lovi?"

"¿Qué tienes que estar hablando con ese pervertido?" Lovino chilló, escarlata y evadiendo los intentos de Antonio de atraerlo de vuelta.

"¿Eh? Lovi, ¡para!" Antonio dijo, finalmente logrando agarrar a Lovino y tirando de su brazo para sentarlo de nuevo sobre el "¡no fue mi intención! Francis vino de visita el otro día" no, Lovino no se estaba muriendo de celos y no quería mudarse a España para siempre para proteger a Antonio de la erección parlante, _claro que no_ "y- y me preguntó si estaba tan feliz por algo que tuviese que ver contigo y el se dio cuenta, tú sabes como es el con eso de "l'amour"… Quiero decir, se que probablemente no querías decírselo a nadie aún," en ese punto, Lovino se sentía mitad humillado y mitad aliviado, debería haber sabido que aunque Francia le dijera algo pervertido, a el idiota le pasaría justo por arriba de la cabeza "¡pero Francia no dirá nada!"

Lovino levantó una ceja.

"Vamos, si Inglaterra se entera que ahora el anda con Canadá le va a patear el- e-espera, Lovi," España tartamudeó "¿no vas a hacer nada, verdad?".

Lovino dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba un poco. Efectivamente eso distrajo a Antonio, que sonrió como idiota, olvidándose de su amigo.

"¿Y acercarme a Inglaterra o arriesgarme a que el pervertido se me acerque? Jah, creo que no," dijo de todas formas, dejando que sus labios se curvaran un poco más. España lo estrujó, chillando algo de que se veía muy lindo, ignorando como usualmente se daba perfecta cuenta de que esa sonrisa significaba problemas.

Lovino lo dejó, entretenido pensando que quizá ya tenía una misión para los novatos. Seguro sacar unas cuantas fotos de alguien tan poco discreto como el francés no sería gran cosa. Quizá tendría que mandar a algún experto a que se infiltrase a la casa de Inglaterra, pero sería una buena forma de mandar a los veteranos a que le enseñen los trucos a los nuevos. Bien que podía aprovechar que esto no era algo como lo que usualmente manejaban.

"Que suerte, Lovi… creí que pensarías que Francis me había dicho algo pervertido," España le besó el cuello, decidido a tratar de volver a poner al italiano en el humor de antes. Cuando sintió que Lovino se tensó, Antonio se desconcertó "oh, Lovi, ¿creíste eso de verdad? Por favor, sabes que nunca te obligaré a nada… ni que pudiera," agregó riendo, anticipándose a la obvia queja de Lovino "nunca he podido, ¿verdad?" agregó, abrazándolo.

Lovino estaba tentado a decirle que eso era verdad, y que solo había sido jefe de nombre, pero solo le dijo "claro que no," y luego agrego un "imbécil," mas para salvar cara que otra cosa.

Antonio rió, pasando sus nudillos por el costado de su cara.

"Y no soy ninguna mujer para que me trates así o me tires líneas, mierda."

España parpadeó, tratando de ubicar de qué hablaba Lovino, riendo cuando se dio cuenta. "Lovi~" canturreó "que no seas una chica no quiere decir que no te vaya a respetar. Ya te dije, no puedo ni quiero obligarte a nada," dijo suavemente, viendo como Lovino se ponía como tomate.

"No te impide ponerme las manos encima cada vez que me tienes cerca…"

Antonio no quería nada más que besar ese puchero tan lindo que Lovino estaba haciendo. "Mi estómago es testigo de que no te dejas si no quieres, Lovi~" _y mis regiones vitales también_, pensó pero no dijo.

Lovino bufó, agarrando a Antonio de su ropa y plantándole un beso, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa. "Jodido idiota," murmuró entre besos.

Si hubiera podido, España hubiera sonreído. En vez de eso, abrazó el cuello de Lovino, feliz de que al parecer no planeaba quitarle las manos de encima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**:Taralli son unos postres típicos de Italia del Sur.

Lo de "erección parlante" me lo dijo una amiga y lo amé.

"Chigi" es un ruido sin sentido que Lovino hace cuando está enojado/sorprendido/le tiran del pelo. No tiene traducción, como el "ve~" de Feliciano.


	7. Cabello

**Título**: Cabello  
**Rating**: T/PG-13**  
Palabras**: 1300+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio), Francia (Francis)  
**Summary**: Ese cabello de Lovino aparentemente lo delata también.  
**A/N**: u-um, dejen reviews si algo no les gusta también, por favor. Que quiero saber que _no_ debería escribir. Ah, y lean la nota al final, que seguro a alguien le va a interesar.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y demás. En serio.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Si Lovino se encontraba en camino a visitar a España, no era porque le extrañaba no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo o porque le extrañara, claro que no. La paz y la quietud en su casa (con su hermano prácticamente viviendo con Alemania) eran una bendición.

Solo quería saber como estaba, y asegurarse que el hijo de puta de Francia mantuviera sus manos allá en América del Norte, sobre Canadá o sobre América, así Inglaterra amenazaba con patearle el culo de nuevo (ciertamente, los gritos de "¡fucking frog!" de Inglaterra eran música para sus oídos – y para todos los aburridos en las reuniones – aunque Inglaterra tampoco le agradaba para nada).

En realidad, esperaba que Francia no estuviera.

España, para su eterno enojo, aún tenía una llave extra bajo esa horrible alfombra diciendo "¡BIENVENIDO!" aunque le había dicho una y mil veces – cabezazos incluidos – que tenía que quitarse esa costumbre, especialmente con los vecinos que tenía (claro que Lovino tenía una llave extra, así que técnicamente no necesitaba esa llave, pero si alguien preguntaba, la había perdido o no sabía donde estaba).

Entró a la casa casualmente, fijándose en la cocina primero si había algún tomate para comer. Agarrando uno (já, ¡como si el idiota no fuera a tener tomates!) siguió al comedor mientras comía con gusto, dejándose cerrar los ojos de a ratos, recordando todos los años en lo que esta casa había sido _su_ casa también. Incluso tras los años, los cambios en estilo, los cambios en España mismo, había algo allí que le gustaba, aunque le gustaba pensar en eso solo como la costumbre – después de todo, viendo, _viviendo_ tantos cambios como las naciones vivían, un sentido de la familiaridad, de los "viejos tiempos" como dirían algunos, era un sentimiento más que bienvenido; todos y todas añoraban alguna época en especial, una vez cada cierto tiempo – o cuando mucho nostalgia, ignorando todas las demás cosas que pasaban por su mente. Ni hablar de algo que pasara por su pecho, pareciendo que lo llenara.

Cuando llegó al comedor, su "hey, idiota–" se cortó cuando notó que efectivamente, Francia estaba ahí. Sentado muy cerca de Antonio. Con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Francia sonrió al notarlo. "_Bonsoir_, Lovino. _Comment allez-vous_?" preguntó, con una mirada burlona.

Lovino lo ignoró. Ciertamente, a Francia no le importaba como estaba cualquier cosa en lo que no pudiera poner las manos encima. Y como eso no iba a pasar en un millón de años (o más…)

"¿Lovi?" España preguntó cuando lo notó, sacudiéndose al francés de encima en su entusiasmo. Una parte de Lovino festejó la cara decepcionada de Francia "¿Qué haces por aquí? Es raro que vengas sin avisar…"

"¿_Interrumpo_?" preguntó, levantando una ceja y lanzándole dagas a Francia con la mirada

"_Non_, _non_," Francia dijo adelantándose antes que Antonio pudiera contestar "la película que estábamos viendo ya acabó. ¿Verdad, _mon ami_?"

Antonio asintió, como siempre sin notar el tono de Lovino. "Ven, Lovi~ podemos buscar otra cosa, algo que nos guste a los tres, ¿sí?"

Francis y Lovino tenían idénticas caras de duda en sus rostros. Antonio, siendo Antonio, no lo notó.

Más por no soportar las burlas de Francia y poder mantenerlo lejos de Antonio, Lovino asintió, sentándose a un lado de España. Si, lo usual sería sentarse entre ellos, pero tener a Francia a su lado no valía la pena. Igual, conociendo a Antonio, lo tendría encima tres segundos luego que empezara la película.

El español comenzó a mirar a ambos costados. "Uh… ¿el control remoto?" preguntó, buscando en vano.

"No lo he visto," Francia dijo, con un cierto brillo en los ojos que hizo que Lovino se quisiera hacer uno con el apoyabrazos del sillón. O salir corriendo, lo que fuera más rápido.

"Oh… bueno, no importa" Antonio dijo parándose, caminando hacia el televisor y agachándose para cambiar el canal, dándoles a ambos una vista perfecta de su culo, casi tan buena como cuando usaba su traje de torero, cortesía de los jeans que usaba.

Lovino casi dio un salto, tratando de disimular que no tenía los ojos pegados a él.

"De nada, _mon_ _cheri_." Francia susurró, sin quitar los ojos del espectáculo en frente suyo.

Lovino bufó en la dirección de Francia cuando logró despegar sus ojos, murmurando insultos bajo su aliento.

Sin darse cuenta de nada, España se incorporó con una exclamación triunfal. "Ah, ¡aquí dan muy buenas películas! Estoy seguro que aquí encontraremos algo – ¡LOVI!" España exclamó, sus mejillas coloreándose de rosa.

Por segunda vez, Lovino casi da un salto. "¿Q–qué, mierda?"

"¡Tu cabello!" España dijo, juntando sus manos y sus ojos entrecerrándose "¡tiene forma de corazón! ¡No me había fijado! ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? ¡Es tan _lindoooooooo_!"

Lovino se dio vuelta con velocidad sobrehumana, buscando un lugar donde mirarse. Su reflejo en un espejo cercano lo enfrentó. Era cierto… la punta de su pelo se había curvado de una forma muy rara, y se veía como un corazón. _Merda_.

Por el mismo espejo, vio también la sonrisa perversa de Francia. _Hijo de puta_, pensó tratando de bajar su cabello sin tocárselo demasiado. Sin caso. Solo un roce, y se sintió mas fuerte que nunca – joder, ¿por qué estaba tan sensible hoy? Eso sin mencionar que veía como su cara se ponía de color rojo oscuro.

"¿Eh? No, no te lo quites, Lovi… lo decía en serio… ¡es muy lindo! ¿Puedo ver?" preguntó, corriendo a sentarse a su lado sin esperar mucha respuesta.

Francia escogió ese momento para levantarse.

"¿Eh, Francis?"

"Oh, lo siento, mon ami," Francia dijo, su tono perfectamente cuidado "acabo de recordar que debo salir mas tarde para visitar a _Matthieu_, y sería mejor que controlara que nada necesite ser resuelto antes de dejar todo por unos días…" era mentira, obviamente. Aunque, si todo salía bien, le hubiera gustado ver el resultado, si Antonio lograba ponerse en el lado malo de Lovino, para lo que parecía tener un talento, entonces una retirada previsora era mejor.

Aunque una visita rápida a Canadá no sonaba como una mala idea. Nunca le había prestado particular atención a ese cabello rebelde de Matthew, aunque si cuidaba de su hermosa cabellera francesa, _por supuesto_. Había bastantes cosas que quería saber ahora.

"Oh. Mándale mis saludos," España contestó, parándose también para acompañar a Francis afuera.

"Non, non," Francis dijo, moviendo su cabeza "conozco la salida," guiñó un ojo "tu, mi buen amigo, deberías atender a tu otro huésped. Dejaré la llave donde siempre, ¿oui?"

"Está bien… supongo"

"¡Salut!" Francia dijo, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano mientras se daba vuelta, enfilando hacia el pasillo.

Lovino salió de su estupor cuando escuchó el saludo del francés. Había aprovechado la distracción para pensar en cosas desagradables (Alemania, Alemania con su hermano, Francia, Francia, Francia, _Francia_), pero sin caso. Su pelo seguía fijo como estaba.

"Ah, ¡ahora si!" España dijo, su atención volviendo a Lovino "¿cómo te lo hiciste? ¿Con fijador?" preguntó, inspeccionándolo muy de cerca.

Lovino trató de no delatarse, pero tenía el aliento de España tan cerca… prácticamente lo estaba rozando con la boca. _Ah mierda, mierda, mierda_, pensó.

España lo tocó, tirando un poco del pelo mientras lo enrollaba en su dedo. Lovino aguantó como pudo, pero al final, con un último giro de su dedo, España lo soltó (chillando de nuevo cuando vio que el cabello se curvaba) y el no pudo aguantarlo, inclinándose hacia delante, volteando a España de paso. Encorvándose sobre si mismo, trató (aunque sabía que era inútil) de deshacerse del calor que se estaba juntando en su estómago.

"¿Lovi?" España preguntó, levantándose con cuidado, mirando como Lovino temblaba "¿hi-hice algo malo?"

Lovino se incorporó de repente, mirándolo furioso y con sus mejillas rojas y tratando de no temblar (al menos no mas de lo que estaba). Su boca se abrió, pero no dijo nada, no confiando en su propio autocontrol.

En lo que a España le pareció fue menos que un parpadeo, Lovino había desaparecido, y un portazo vino de la dirección del dormitorio principal.

Antonio se dejó caer al piso, totalmente confundido. Lovino era _tan_ difícil de entender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N **(a Shini le gustan las A/N largas, si)**: **¡Esta es la parte **importante**! Tengo ganas de practicar, así que… ¿Les interesaría un lemon que siga a esto? Por supuesto que no lo voy a postear acá, pero les puedo poner un link. Díganme. Escribí un lemon con España y Lovino, pero España convertido en mujer, y me dieron ganas de tratar… pero si nadie quiere…

Y ya que estamos, ¿a alguien le interesa un poco de yuri? Es divertido de escribir, y necesito acordarme de escribir en español más a menudo.

En fin:

"_Fucking frog_" significaría "puto/maldito sapo" ("rana" en realidad, pero bueno). Los ingleses insultan así a los franceses por comer patas de rana. Los franceses, de vuelta, llaman a los ingleses "rosbif" (básicamente, carne de res asada) por las mismas razones. Lo de esos dos es de novela, y que par de hermanos que son. Tengo entendido que "frog" es un insulto _muy_ fuerte de usar, incluso.

"_Bonsoir, Lovino. __Comment allez-vous_" significa "buenas tardes, Lovino, ¿como estás?"

"_Non_" es "no".

"_Mon ami_," como muchos sabrán, es "mi amigo".

"_Mon cheri_" es básicamente "querido" o algo por esas líneas.

"_Salut_" es un saludo informal.

Disculpen mi google!Francés. Bah, ni eso. Esto lo he aprendido leyendo Francia/Canadá.

Por cierto, lo del cabello de Lovino curvándose así es totalmente invención del fandom, hasta donde yo se. Pero adoro tanto cuando veo eso (y cuando veo los cabellitos de los dos Chibitalias juntos) que tenía que hacer esto.


	8. Baile

**Título**: Baile  
**Rating**: T/PG-15**  
Palabras**: 1000+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: Salir a bailar con Lovino era una de las cosas que a España más le gustaban.  
**A/N**: ¡Ya actualizó por quien lloraban! Me disculpo. Digamos que _me quemé_. No me gusta escribir si no estoy realmente inspirada y eso. O sea, actualizaré cuando tenga una idea que me guste de verdad, sorry.

Les debo el lemon por ahora. Va bien, creo yo (como 4000 palabras) pero está algo difícil de seguir. De todas formas, quizá les traiga dos la próxima. El kink meme hispano y yo parecemos estarnos llevando bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salir a bailar con Lovino era una de las cosas que a España más le gustaban. En el anonimato de la pista de baile, entre tantas personas, la timidez (no que alguna vez lo fuera a decir así frente a Lovino, después de todo, no quería morir de cabezazos) del italiano se esfumaba rápido, aunque Lovino igual se hiciera de rogar.

Así que, las más de las veces, Antonio era quien iba primero, bailando sin bailar con alguna chica o chico cuya mirada hubiera capturado y se le acercara, mientras Lovino seguía en la barra y le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, como si el rechazara la compañía de alguna de las chicas que se le pegaban cuando notaban su acento italiano.

Aunque a decir verdad, Antonio no se hacía problema, Lovino era adorable cuando lo notaba y las dejaba (siempre con cuidado de no ofenderlas, porque así era el), y caminaba a su lado, mientras buscaba como decirle que no se tenía que preocupar.

Esta noche no parecía demasiado diferente. El ya estaba metido entre la gente, su sonrisa ensanchándose con cada vuelta, cada movimiento al ritmo de la música quitándole una carga de encima (algo _muy_ bienvenido considerando como estaba el mundo en estos días), y en su mayor parte, sin pensar en nada. Una chica había bailado un par de temas cerca de el, pero lo había dejado cuando se hizo obvio que el simplemente esperaba a alguien (como si sus ojos pudieran dejar la barra, la figura de Lovino medio escondida en un rincón, y la forma tan sexy en la vaciaba su copa – no tenía idea como lo hacía, pero veía que Lovino hacía que algunas cabezas se voltearan hacia el).

Por suerte, nadie más se le había acercado, y podía enfocarse tan solo en el ritmo de la música, y en esperar a Lovino.

España cerró los ojos por unos instantes, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando prácticamente _sintió_ a Lovino acercarse. Nunca sabría si tenían un tiempo, definido de alguna forma, o si de alguna forma el realmente podía sentirlo (casi podía escuchar a Lovino gruñir que era un cursi sin remedio), pero esa sensación jamás le fallaba. El lugar en la barra de Lovino estaba vacío, y unos instantes después, alcanzó a ver el característico cabello del italiano entre la masa de cuerpos.

Los versos de una canción latieron dentro de él (_acércate muy lento, déjate sentir. Enciende ya este fuego que hay dentro de mí,_) como si estuviera por sacar su guitarra y dejarse llevar.

Lovino se le acercó, sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados pero sin tocarse, y Antonio volvió a dejar que la música se lo llevara, mientras miraba como Lovino también se dejaba arrastrar, tratando de seguirlo (después de todo, el ya estaba cubierto de sudor por el baile, y llevaba mas tiempo allí, su cuerpo ya totalmente acostumbrado a seguir cada latido de la música).

Para el siguiente tema, ya habían encontrado su lugar, y ambos se movían muy cerca del otro. Sonriendo aún más, Antonio se acercó a pasarle un brazo por la cintura, y si es posible, sintió una emoción aún mas grande cuando los brazos de Lovino fueron alrededor de el también.

Así pasaron un rato largo, toques fugaces y roces para provocar al otro de por medio. Ninguno de los dos solía parar cuando ambos encontraban el ritmo.

Una risa se le escapó cuando las manos del italiano bajaron por su espalda, despacio, cada vez mas abajo.

Lovino apretó sus caderas contra las de el en un momento, y usó su agarre para hacerlo que se agachara un poco, mientras el se estiraba para encontrarlo a mitad de camino. Rozó sus labios por medio segundo (a España le estaba dando _sed_, teniendo sus labios tan cerca pero sin que Lovino le dejara besarlo), para luego moverse a besar su oreja (si esos roces cortos podían llamarse _besos_).

Mierda, ¿la chica que había querido bailar con el, había sido bonita? Lovino solo se portaba así cuando un chico guapo o una chica linda trataban de acercársele.

Al rato, Antonio se dio cuenta que Lovino le estaba hablando. Había tenido la vaga sensación de escuchar su voz, pero le estaba costando entender que le decía. Era ininteligible, entre el sonido de la música y lo falto de aire que Lovino estaba (con razón, considerando como lo estaba provocando).

Luego de unos segundos, la voz del italiano se filtró entre el sonido de la música, y le parecía que era todo lo que podía escuchar.

Suspiros y "España, ah, Antonio," era lo que salía de su boca.

Toda la sangre que milagrosamente antes no lo había hecho, ahora le bajaba al sur con velocidad vertiginosa.

"Ah, ¿al fin te dignas a escucharme?" Lovino susurró en su oído, seguramente sintiendo como los movimientos de España apenas se limitaban a seguir a los suyos. "Imbécil, nunca me prestas atención cuando estamos aquí, ¿eh?"

Antonio estaba por contestarle que no podía prestarle atención a _nada _que no fuera el, pero Lovino lo interrumpió.

"Fóllame," dijo en un suspiro. España rió, sin aliento. Ciertamente, no se esperaba eso, no por la forma en la que las manos de Lovino estaban apretándole el culo. Esperaba que llegaran a su casa y Lovino se le montara a horcajadas y se le pegara, todo calor y pasión (porque ellos dos eran bastante parecidos, aunque Lovino se mataría antes de admitir algo así) y le gruñera para que se pusiera de cualquier forma que Lovino quisiera darle esa vez.

No que le molestara, pensó mientras seguía riendo y se movía, llevando a Lovino hacia la pared más cercana para ponerlo contra ella (una vez mas, por suerte, nadie los notaba entre la multitud) y besarlo a gusto.

"¿Volvemos a casa?" preguntó cerca de los labios del italiano.

Lovino lo agarró de la remera, y volvió a juntar sus labios bruscamente. "_Sí_," dijo luego de besarlo a gusto (y probablemente quitarle unos años de vida por como lo había hecho marearse con semejante beso) y con su tono de '¿es que eres idiota?' empujándolo y caminando en dirección a la salida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, España respiró hondo para calmarse, y corrió tras el.

Si, pensó, salir a bailar con Lovino era lo mejor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** No tengo idea de cómo nació esto. ORZ. ¿Review, por favor?


	9. Calor

**Título**: Calor  
**Rating**: T/PG-15**  
Palabras**: 2200+/-  
**Pareja/Personajes**: España/Italia del Sur/España (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary**: ¿Y cómo podría dormir, si sabía que su amado Lovino dormía a solo unas habitaciones de donde estaba el?  
**A/N**: Actualizo una vez cada muerte de obispo, sí, ¡pero esta vez si les traigo el lemon! Pásense por mi perfil, debajo de todo, donde dice "Fics fuera de /Versiones completas de fics", y encontrarán el link a la continuación de "Baile", tan porno como lo pude hacer. (Confío en que si son menores de 18, serán responsables sobre leerlo o no, ¿eh?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

España no podía dormir. Eso se había hecho dolorosamente obvio desde hacía… oh, no quería siquiera _mirar_ el reloj. ¿Y cómo podría dormir, si sabía que su amado Lovino dormía a solo unas habitaciones de donde estaba el? Lo más que había conseguido era dar unos cabeceos, un sueño demasiado ligero que no le servía para nada, y al contrario, solo le cansaba más.

No sabía como habían terminado así. Bueno, si sabía (o algo así), pero aún no lograba entenderlo. Cuando Lovino había venido a quedarse unos días, había estado cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos (y/o de hartar a todos sus vecinos, aunque a Francia parecía divertirle escucharlo), y hasta Lovino había admitido que mejor pasarla con un idiota como el que solo esperando a que sus días libres se acabaran.

La noche en que Lovino había llegado, rojo como tomate (entre el frío y la forma en que parecía avergonzarle usar su llave, ¡se veía totalmente adorable!), España lo había recibido tan efusivamente como cada vez (y quizá más, eso de estar saliendo oficialmente con Lovino le daba ventajas que el nunca dejaba de aprovechar).

Comieron algo que España había preparado especialmente para el, y como era normal, empezaron a charlar. Siempre había algo que uno pasaba de contar cuando estaban ocupados, después de todo. Pero fue entre medio de las charlas que todo se arruinó.

Para variar, Antonio no notó la expresión de Lovino cambiando lentamente a una de pocos amigos cuando empezó a contarle al italiano de una vez que salió de copas con Francia y Prusia, con la excusa de que al día siguiente sus días empezaban un poco más tarde y tendrían un poco más de tiempo para dormir o en su defecto, pasar por la casa de alguno (por suerte, habían aprendido hace ya tiempo a dejar cambios de ropa en las casas de los otros, aunque Francis solía esconder las de ellos, alegando que no quería que nadie viera semejantes cosas entre _su_ guardarropa) para cambiarse.

España solo notó el cambio de ánimo (mientras contaba como Gilbert no había notado que el tipo al que había provocado a pelear en realidad estaba ahí con _bastantes_ amigos) al sentir a Lovino dejar caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa. Algo en el sintió los problemas venir cuando notó la mirada casi gélida de Lovino clavada en el.

"Si tanto te gusta pasarla con ellos, deberías haberlos invitado en vez de a mí." Lovino se levantó tras decirle eso, y tomó una de sus valijas, subiendo por la escalera hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. "Y no me sigas." Sentenció al fin.

Antonio se había quedado sentado allí, prácticamente congelado con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos (Lovino estaba realmente de mal humor, había prácticamente sentido el frío en esa mirada), Antonio se decidió a esperarlo. Quizá si Lovino se calmaba, volvería solo. Además, no tenía el mejor record de victorias persiguiendo a Lovino cuando estaba furioso.

"Argh… soy un idiota," el español se dijo, tapándose la cabeza con su almohada mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que pasó allí hasta que finalmente decidió que el frío era demasiado. "Debí haberlo seguido…"

Con un suspiro, Antonio acomodó la almohada, cambio de posición (de nuevo), decidido a _tratar_ de dormir al menos. Cuando se levantara, le cocinaría un mini-festín (o quizá directamente un festín) a Lovino y trataría de que hablaran de… lo que fuera que pasaba.

Decirlo era fácil. Conciliar el sueño era otra cosa. Estaba tan emocionado por poder dormir calentito con Lovino, se había hecho la idea de tal forma, que sentía el jodido frío aún más. La cama era de repente demasiado grande, aunque en realidad que tuviera compañía allí era más una excepción que una regla, quitando a Lovino por supuesto, a quien siempre que podía lo arrastraba a dormir con él. Que recordara, jamás había traído una mujer o un hombre a su casa, y mucho menos desde que Lovino había llegado.

Quizá Prusia y Francia habían colapsado allí una que otra vez, pero eso estaba lejos de ser cómodo, entre Prusia que lo pateaba en sueños (o para despertarlo) y Francia que se les pegaba medio (o completamente) desnudo (lo que en general hacía que Gilbert lo pateara para que quitara a Francis).

A pesar de todo, España sonrió. Sus amigos eran un dolor en las regiones vitales aunque no estuvieran allí.

Suspirando, España se dio vuelta (_de nuevo_, pensó cansadamente), y empezó a armar mentalmente que le cocinaría a Lovi, agradeciendo a Dios que se había acordado de tener cantidades industriales de pasta a mano.

Cinco potenciales menús y tres vueltas después, Antonio escuchó pasos en el pasillo, y una serie de insultos del todo conocidos para el. El español se levantó, ilusionado de que quizá Lovino quisiera venir a su cuarto, pero cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio bajando escaleras abajo.

Tiritando, España se volvió a buscar algo grueso que ponerse sobre su ropa de dormir, y bajó también.

"¿Lovi?"

El italiano levantó la mirada un segundo y se dio vuelta hacia la cocina cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "¿Qué? ¿No te desperté, no?"

"No, Lovi. ¿A que bajaste tú? ¿Tampoco podías dormir?"

"Hace demasiado frío," Lovino lo miró como si el clima fuera su culpa. "Así que bajé a hacerme algo caliente."

"Mmm… es una buena idea, Lovi. ¿Te molesta si pongo un poco de agua para mí?"

"Es tu casa," Lovino murmuró, sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha.

España le sonrió (aunque Lovino no quería mirarlo) mientras pasaba a su lado, perdiéndose por completo como Lovino se tensó cuando le dijo: "También la tuya, Lovi…"

Cambiando su peso de un pie al otro para tratar de calentarse un poco, España agregó mas agua. "¡Listo!"

Sin levantar la cabeza, Lovino empezó a frotarse las manos, quedándose callado. Si hubiera sabido que Antonio lo oiría, se hubiera quedado callado. Mierda, no sabía si hablarle o no (aunque las probabilidades de que Antonio se hubiera enojado con el eran 0, y lo sabía, una voz molesta en su cabeza le repetía que no era lindo, que siempre lo arruinaba todo, que no debería haber venido, y su ánimo bajaba cada vez más).

Por su parte, España tampoco sabía si hablarle. Había visto a Lovino bajar la cabeza cuando sus miradas estaban por cruzarse, y creyó que aún seguía enojado.

El sonido de la tetera silbando los distrajo de sus dudas, y España se levantó, tratando de sonreír. "Déjame a mi, Lovi. ¿Cualquier té está bien, verdad?"

"Si, lo que sea…"

Preparando todo rápido, Antonio se acercó a Lovino para darle su taza. "Con esto nos sentiremos mejor, ya verás, Lo- ¡ay!" Sin darse cuenta, España derramó unas gotas de té en su mano, y puso la taza de Lovino en la mesa, apurado.

Lovino levantó la vista, saliendo de sus cavilaciones de nuevo, y descubrió con alivio que no había sido nada. España estaba apretando el costado de su mano contra su boca, pero seguro no era nada. Aprovechándose que España estaba distraído, Lovino se le quedó mirando. ¿Y si le pedía perdón? Sería tan fácil para el como para una persona cualquiera hacer girar el mundo en sentido contrario, pero…

Sin darse cuenta, Lovino dejó ver en su rostro lo que sentía.

"¿Lovino?"

El mencionado parpadeó, y notó que se había quedado mirando al español. _¡Mierda!_, pensó mientras bajaba los ojos.

"¿Lovi?" España lo llamó de nuevo, procesando esa expresión de Lovino. Quizá si le pedía ahora… "Lovino, mi amor… ¿Ven a nuestro cuarto? Tienes frío estando solo en el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿no?"

"¡N-No! Estoy bien," no importaba que ya hubiera dicho que había bajado por algo caliente porque tenía frío; España era un idiota, no se acordaría. Aunque el idiota si se acordaba _siempre_ de las cosas que no debía… "S-solo se me antojó tomar algo porque-" sus dientes castañearon en ese momento y Lovino sintió de repente una tremenda necesidad de pegarse.

España se arrodilló frente a el, sonriendo. "¿Por favor, Lovi? Por mi…" Antonio sintió que su sonrisa era un poco más sincera. Sabía que quizá no debía consentirlo tanto, pero el orgullo de Lovino era tan _lindo_.

"Oh, _¡está bien!_ ¡Solo porque no quiero escucharte llorar mañana!" Lovino exclamó, parándose y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"¡Gracias, mi amor!" Antonio se incorporó, más aliviado incluso de lo que pensó que lo estaría, y le sonrió a Lovino, e hizo ademán de agarrar las tazas, pero Lovino se las quitó.

"Yo las llevo, imbécil. No quiero que las tires cuando andes dando saltitos por ahí."

"Hehe, gracias, Lovi~" Antonio brevemente se preguntó si estar contento porque Lovino usaba ese tono brusco con el de nuevo era malo, pero no siguió ese pensamiento. Había cosas más importantes. ¡Como que al fin podría dormir acurrucadito con Lovino como quería!

(Y de hecho, Antonio subió las escaleras a los saltos.)

Abriendo la puerta a Lovino, España se sintió sonreír cada vez un poquito más. Inclinándose ante la puerta, le hizo un gesto a Lovino para que entrara. El italiano levantó una ceja, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, pero solo sacudió la cabeza al fin, murmurando que esperaba que la idiotez no fuera contagiosa, porque así como estaban, estaba perdido.

Antonio estuvo en la cama y bajo las sábanas en dos saltos, perdiendo el abrigo que se había puesto para bajar entre sus movimientos. Agarró la taza que Lovino le ofrecía luego de acomodar bien las gruesas cobijas para taparse, murmurando un "gracias" y sintiendo el agradable calor de la taza en sus manos, y aspiró fuerte el vapor, sintiéndose aliviado por tener algo caliente para ayudarlo a entrar en calor.

Lovino sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, mirando las payasadas de España. El apoyó la taza en la mesa de noche a su lado, y se metió a la cama muy, muy lentamente. Aunque era obvio que España no estaba enojado, para nada, se sentía incómodo.

Ambos bebieron el té con calma, y en silencio. Lovino se relajó luego de un momento. Estaba definitivamente más cómodo allí, después de todo. Sentía que el té lo calentaba por dentro, y todo estaba más cálido, probablemente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, porque Antonio estaba cerca. Tomando el último sorbo, Lovino apoyó la taza de nuevo en la mesa, ansioso por meterse del todo bajo las cobijas para no perder el calorcito que sentía.

El 'click' de la taza de Antonio tocando la mesa de noche del otro lado sobresaltó un poco al italiano, pero no miró a España.

"Ya se está mas a gusto, ¿no, Lovi?"

"Mmhm…" Lovino se acostó y se tapó, dándole la espalda a Antonio.

"¿Lovi? ¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?"

Lovino no contestó. Mierda, ¿por qué no podía decirle que no estaba enojado? España se movió y lo abrazó por la espalda, y Lovino sintió esa extraña mezcla en su pecho; alivio porque España estaba cerca, y ganas de salir corriendo porque España estaba cerca.

"N-no te enojes, Lovi, pero… ¿qué dije?"

Mordiéndose el labio, Lovino dudó si decirle algo. "Es estúpido, no importa."

España lo abrazó más fuerte. "Si algo te molesta, sabes que quiero saberlo…"

Lovino abrió la boca y la cerró, varias veces. "… no… no me gustó que te la pasaras hablando de ellos desde que llegué. Cállate, ya sé que es estúpido. Ya vamos a dormir," murmuró, llevando su mentón hacia su pecho.

Antonio sintió una sonrisa más suave venir a su rostro. "En un segundo, Lovi," dijo, tirando un poco de Lovino para que se diera vuelta. El italiano cedió con mucha más facilidad que de costumbre, pero no le miraba a los ojos. Antonio besó su frente. "¿Era eso, Lovi?" murmuró cariñosamente, metiéndose un poquito mas abajo en la cama para besar la nariz de Lovino. "Lo siento… ¿pero sabes? No hay nada que me ponga más feliz que estar contigo. Así que… ¿pasemos mucho tiempo juntos así la próxima vez que vengas puedo decirte lo lindo que estabas?"

"Si ese es tu plan, mañana me voy a recorrer la ciudad solo, joder." Contradiciendo su tono irritado, Lovino se acercó unos centímetros más a España.

Sin contestarle, Antonio solo lo acomodó lo más cerca que podía, y sacó un brazo para taparlos a ambos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, con las cobijas bien apretadas alrededor de ambos, cerró los ojos, contento mas allá de las palabras porque ahora si tenía el único calor que había estado anhelando las últimas horas.

Y Lovino le diría que exageraba, pero esa noche, tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Espero que les haya gustado. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero por favor acuérdense de apoyar mañana a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos en su partido del Mundial. ¿Quién es su favorito? Vamos, que creo que todo el fandom de Hetalia va a estar pegado a su PC/TV/radio/celular/lo que sea ¡fangirleen nomás!


End file.
